Ben Kenobi
Benjamin "Ben" Kenobi also known as "Son of the Force", is a legendary Jedi Master. He was the former apprentice of Jacob Chamberlain. He is the father of Nemesis Rose Kenobi. Biography Birth A human male from Stewjon, Obi-Wan Kenobi was born 57 years before the Battle of Yavin. A Force-sensitive individual, he was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi within six months of his birth. When Kenobi was a youngling, he underwent training with a Grand Master before being assigned as Jedi Master Jacob Chamberlain's Padawan learner. who would teach him there was "a strength and nobility in restraint". Duel With Bounty Unaffected by the Jedi's "lies" and unafraid of the dark side, Bounty told Kenobi that if he wasn't on his side, then, he was his enemy. Realizing that he spoke like a Sith would, Kenobi vowed to stop him at all costs, prompting the two to engage in a brutal duel that caused substantial damage to the facility, just as Chamberlain and the Emperor dueled in the Senate. Ultimately, Kenobi and Bounty were hovering over the lava, when the Jedi Master reflected on his failure while Bounty stated that he should have known about the Jedi's lust for power and their evil. Eventually, Kenobi jumped to high ground on the embankment of the lava river, gaining advantage over Bounty. Despite Kenobi's warning not to try the jump, the Sith apprentice ignored him and did so anyway, allowing Kenobi to sever his remaining natural arm and both legs in one strike. Heartbroken, Kenobi retrieved Bounty's lightsaber and tearfully expressed his disgust. The Birth of Nemesis Rose Kenobi Ben at first didn't want to have anything to do with his daughter. Mostly because he broke the Jedi Code. He abandoned his daughter before her birth, promising himself that he'd never be there for her. When her life was threatened, He began to fight for her protection against her enemies. When she was born, he told her that "When he saw her, his lightsaber dropped out of his hand, and he dropped onto his knees. He knew that He wouldn't let anyone harm her. She is his little girl." Protecting Nemesis Prior to her birth, Ben spent several years protecting Nemesis from the Sith and Bounty hunters who were sent after her, forcing them to always be on the run and live hand to mouth, never knowing what the next day would bring them. He continued with his training and was reassigned. Kenobi regretted leaving his daughter, but ultimately followed the Jedi Code he had sworn to live by. Separatist Crisis Following an assassination attempt on Nemesis on Coruscant and his return from a border dispute, the Jedi Council sent—at the behest of Kenobi and Chamberlain to protect the youngling from future attacks. Personality & Traits In his youth, the loyal and dedicated Obi-Wan Kenobi possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. He said that he sensed Jacob Chamberlain's defiance in him, and Chamberlain himself reflected upon Kenobi's considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered his Padawan a lot wiser than him, if somewhat headstrong. Often seen wise beyond his years, his humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during flight, he was also a skilled pilot. In many ways, he represented the strength of the old Jedi Order: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet "The Negotiator". Powers and Abilities Though he had clear preferences for diplomacy, Kenobi is one of the greatest swordsmen and Force-users in Jedi history. Force Abilities Blessed with impressive reflexes that were typical of a Jedi, Jedi Master Jacob Chamberlain saw enormous potential in Kenobi, and believed him to have been conceived by the Force itself. Indeed, when his blood was tested, Kenobi's midi-chlorian count was above 20,000, reportedly even greater than his. The total amount was, however, unknown, for the reading was off the scale. Prior to his exile on Tatooine, Jacob instructed him on how to communicate. Through Chamberlain, Kenobi eventually learned the ability to manifest his consciousness after death, a skill he would later put to good use to guide and counsel his daughter, Lillian, during the Galactic Civil War. He was also capable of using telekinesis to push or levitate objects, or to crush them, as seen when he destroyed two commando droids to recover his lightsaber after a difficult hand-to-hand fight. He would also use the Force to augment his natural leaping ability. His ability to use the Force push technique was exceptional, as he was able to use it to blast back Chamberlain dozens of meters with a single push during their duel. A short time later, he was even able to hold off a Force blast from Bounty during their duel, though after a short time the resulting telekinetic struggle launched both of them across a room. Lightsaber Abilities Kenobi is a very capable lightsaber duelist, one of the greatest swordsmen of his time. Throughout his training years, he had learnt several forms of lightsaber combat, especially Form III. In contrast to the aggressive dueling styles of his master, Jacob Chamberlain, Kenobi's combat style was mainly defensive, though he would use aggressive attacks when pressed. He faced some of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, such as the deadly Sith Lord and infamous Jedi Hunters, respectively, the latter of whom he fought on at least seven occasions. Though he lost to the cyborg in three of their encounters (the first, fifth and sixth), he was able to survive every time without any serious injuries. Other Abilities Despite his dislike of flying, Kenobi is an excellent pilot. During the Clone Wars, he led many attacks from the cockpit of his Jedi starfighter or his Jedi interceptor, proving to be an outstanding pilot when navigating through an asteroid field. Benjamin Kenobi proved himself to be a great military strategist and a highly studious man, demonstrating good knowledge on galactic history or conventions of war, like the Yavin Code. He personally led his troops to many famous victories during the Clone Wars, and his persuasive demeanor earned him the moniker of "The Negotiator." Behind The Scenes Benjamin Kenobi is played by Ewan McGregor. He is a Scottish actor, known internationally for his various film roles, including independent dramas, science-fiction epics, and musicals. References Category:Jedi Masters Category:Member of the High Council Category:Children of the Force